Madagascar 4 characters
This is a list of characters for the 4th Madagascar film Circus Zaragoza/Returing characters *Ben Stiller as Alex: The main protagonist of the film series and Gia's love interest *Chris Rock as Marty: The deuteragonist and Alex's best friend *David Schwimmer as Melman: The secondary tritagonist *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria: The tritagonist *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly: *Jessica Chastain as Gia: Alex's girlfriend *Martin Short as Stefano: *Tom McGrath as Skipper: *Chris Miller as Kowalski: *Christopher Knight as Private: *John DiMaggio as Rico: *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julian XIII: *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice: *Andy Richter as Mort: *Conrad Vernon as Mason(Phil unvoiced): *Vinnie Jones as Freddie *Steve Jones as Jonesy *Nick Fletcher as Frankie * Frank Welker as Sonya *Paz Vega as Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina: The Andalusian Triplets *Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear: joined the circus after the Zoo sold him to it. Now he juggles nron flares on a motor unicycle and on the tight rope. *Samuel L. Jackson (impersonating Bernie Mac) as Zuba *Sherrie Shepard as Florrie: Joins Alex and the gang with Zuba New Characters Bomani Bomanii is Alex's Uncle. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. He reports to Zuba about the search for the rogue lion, Sinbaku, since he's on a killing spree. Ron Ron is a clueless melanistic leopard who tried to flirt with Gia and end up to be friends with her when he mistakens her to be a female leopard. He's voiced by Patrick Warburton Rodney Rodney is a friendly saltwater crocodile who is befriended by Alex and the gang in india. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Stan and Jasper Stan and Jasper are Caiman brothers and friends of Rodney. They are voiced by Seth Rogan and Sid Sid is a reticulated python who encountered alex and the gang in india. He quite friendly, excitable, a good camedian and very stealthy. He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait Ezekiel Ezekiel is and jazzy orangutan who befriends Alex, Marty, Stefano and Gia. He is voiced by Cee Lo Green. He shares simularitie to both King Louie from the Jungle book and Rafiki from The Lion King Jacob Jacob is a street-smart komodo dragon with a good heart. He is voiced by Adam Sandler. Catherine Catherine is a white bengal tigress who becomes Vitaly's love interest and joins flying through hoops with him in Circus Zaragoza. She is voiced by Julia Roberts Bridget, Talia, Ivona and Eleanor Bridget, Talia, Ivona and Eleanor are four indian peacocks and love to show humans their beautiful feathers. They're the opposites of the Penguins. Bridget is the leader . They're voiced by Jennifer Lopez, Vicki Lewis, Grey DeLisle and Christina Applegate. In the end, they join Circus Zaragoza of showing the crowd their feathers Antagonists Rogues They're the tertiary antagonists of the film led by Sinbaku. They're simular the the outsiders from The Lion King 2 Dingane Dingane is a rogue lion with a shaved off mane, has two scrs over his eyes and the middle scar goes down along the snout, his eyes are red (used to be green) and a goatee. He is the leader of the rogue lions and the main antagonist of Madagascar 4. While Alex and his friends left africa, durin the rite od passage ceremony, Sinbaku opposed Zuba about not banishing Alakey, but Zuba doesn't care what he thinks about Alex and warn him to stand down. Outraged, Dingane assaulted Zuba infront of the pride and Florrie, while they fought, Zuba swiped Sinbaku in the face, scaring both his eyes turning his eye color from green to red. and Zuba manage to defeat him. Soon after that Zuba banishes him from the pride in addition of shaving his mane off in shame. Ever since banishment, he and other rogue lions have been savagely killing animals, lions on the reserve and been hunting humans off the reserve. He was also Makunga's friend and is simular to both Scar and Black Wolf. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving Shetani Shetani is a rogue lioness and Dingane's second-in-command. She's the secondary antagonist. When her beloved Dingane was banished she followed him and vows to help him to be alpha lion and kill alex. Gakere Gakere is a skinny rogue lion and a dim-witted one who is simular to Nuka from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Teetsi Teetsi was Makunga's minion from Escape 2 Africa in order to make alex lose make his boss alpha lion. In Madagascar 4, Alex demanded and rematch against him and beat him. After that, Zuba banished him for punching his son during the Rite of Passage ceremony months ago and went on his own in the wasteland. Masoba Masoba is a tough rogue lion and very trustworthy twords his master and an old friend of Teetsi. He has a short temper that is seen many times throught the film (due to Zuba banishing Sinbaku) He's voiced by Ron Perlman Sundyata Sundyata is a rogue overwieght lion who is lazy and a bit dim-witted with and australian accent. He loves to scratch people which makes him laugh. He is voiced by Ace Ace is a a smart-alec Cheetah who was banished by Zuba for being a trouble maker. He speaks in a mafia accent. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Khalfani Khalfani is a hyena and an ally of Dingane. Lefu Lefu is Khalfani's right hand hyena Sekayi Sekayi is a skinny who doesen't speak he only laughs, cackles and giggles Gazini Gazini is a very sadistic hyena